Outlaws
The Badlands and the Magical Isles: Home to Roawia's Outlaws FACTION INFO In times past, the Outlaws have not been a united faction but consisted of anyone not part of any of the three Provinces. Currently, under the leadership of Queen Galainir, some Outlaws are subject to her authority (probably for their own personal benefit) while others could care less of her throne. They will do what they want and bow their knee to no one. The Outlaw faction as a whole, consists of; city states whom follow the leading of Queen Galainir, various clans and tribes of thieves, bandits, rebels and other outcasts as well as individuals who have been exiled for openly practicing magic. Some of these individuals were exiled for the wrong reasons, and even now seek to return to their homeland and be accepted again. The Outlaws are found all over Roawia and come from many different races, but the majority of them gather in the unclaimed southern lands and islands, especially the mountain area called The Shade and the Magic Island in the east sea. However, they are not bound to these two locations alone. FACTION GEOGRAPHY For a complete view of the Outlaw Faction map check out this [http://www.flickr.com/photos/45110938@N08/7158321987/lightbox/ finished version]. Contrary to popular belief, there are far more in the badlands than swamps alone. As a matter of fact, the badlands and magical isles offer a large variety of environmental settings, each with its own unique flavor. -If one were to come to the badlands through the southern Loreesi border, they would come to Blackguard's Impasse, stones and mountains for miles and miles, stretching across a very narrow land, making Blackguard's Impasse a natural boundary to Loreos. Only those who are familiar with the area could ever hope to navigate it. Deep within the heart of these mountains and valley's, lies the Outlaw capital, "the Shade." -On the western coast of Southwestern Roawia, in the badlands, sits the town of "Dingewood." Dingewood's location is surrounding by natural forests and some manner of mountains as well, sitting on the coast all the while. -If one were to continue to the heart of the badlands, they would come into bogs and swamps as far as the eye could see, composing over 70% of the badlands, thus giving the reputation, "Outlaws must live in swamps!" Within these swamps, lay all manner of creatures and humanoids. -Off the eastern coast sits "Amethyst Isle" an island with few trees and flat plains. On this island are some of the nation's finest beaches; one of Roawia's best kept secrets! -To the northeast of the badlands sits an island; the Magic Isle. It is hear Karain's Rampart sits, though currently uninhabited. Blackguard's Impasse Dingewood Swamps & Bogs Amethyst Isle The Magic Isle LEADERSHIP While Queen Galainir is the "unofficial" ruler of the Outlaws, (by virtue of her ruling Roawia as Queen) not all Outlaws recognize her as their leader. As a matter of fact, many Outlaws would not follow any leader. The majority of Outlaws, though, do claim her as Queen and ruler. However it was not always the case. Legends tell of a mysterious and powerful being named Karain the Shadow who ruled the Southern lands long before Queen Galainir came to power. As individuals began to be exiled for practicing magic and thievery, they wondered Roawia with no place to call a home. Finding unclaimed mountains and swamps south of the Loreesi border, they began to settle in these "badlands." These legends say the badlands were under the ownership of Karain the Shadow a mysterious and dark being. Karain allowed the outcasts to settle in the badlands if they would submit to his rule. Over time, as more outlaws came and their families grew, some began to doubt the tales and even doubted the existence of Karain for he never left his fortress and no one had seen him in living memory. As Galainir rose to power, she was unchecked by any forces in the badlands, including the fabled Karain himself. Once Galainir became queen, her most trusted advisor and sorcerer, Maldrake the silent, was sent to the fortress known as Karain's Rampart. Karain would bend his knee to the new queen or Maldrake would force him to. When Maldrak arrived to the fortress it was empty. Are these tales regarding Karain any more than myths, or has he stepped away from Roawia, biding his time? Of the answers... no one knows. What is known is that Galainir rules with an iron fist. She will use whatever method necessary to hold power and rule Roawia as its rightful Queen. Persecution, tortue, and even death are means she will use to keep her powerful reign in check. She is bold, she is ruthless and she is hated by most of Roawia. One of the very first public executions of those opposing Queen Galainir's new rule as Queen. Faction Statistics/ Other Info Colors (primary/secondary): Black/varied. - Building style/materials: Crude, varied. In the northern mountains buildings can range from strong fortifications to shanty's and huts. Wooden fortresses and shacks abound in the swamp, while great ports and harbors align the coasts. - Natural resources: Varied. There are an abundance of medicinal herbs in the swamps, with no shortage of lumber as well. - Economy: Theft, trading, medicinal herbs found in the swamps, magic. - Sayings: "All for one! One for All! Every man for himself!!!" - Army: Footsoldiers, Light cavalry, heavy knights, orcs and trolls and other mystical beings, magic. - Navy: Varied. There are large ships to navigate the surrounding seas and smaller ones for fleetness. - LEGO sigils: Wolfpack, Fright Knights, Skeletons, Trolls, or any other unassigned faction sigil. Queen Galainir's official army uses the 2013 Castle Dragon sigil. Inhabitants of the badlands and magical isles: There are quite a few different inhabitants of the badlands. They include (but are most certainly not limited to), humanoids, such as the fierce bear claw clan warriors in the middle picture below. Deviously cunning werewolves, hordes and tribes of gruesome goblins and trolls and various races as well. The undesirable and strange creatures of Roawia have found themselves flocking to the badlands where they will be accepted. There are no small amount of dwarves as well, although their greatest concentration does in fact, lay in Garheim. The armies of the badlands: These can be varied as well. Queen Galainir currently commands the largest force of soldiers in the badlands. They are varied in their specialties and skills. The goblins, as dim-witted and foolish as they are, can be organized into various tribes as well, being wild and reckless warriors who often throw away their life at no care. They feel little pain and tend to be clannish. In few numbers, they are weak, but in a large force, one should be wary. Large droves of skeletal hordes commanded by magically inclined madmen are said to gather in the badlands as well. Culture: The culture of Outlaws, like the Outlaws in general, varies from region to region. There are (unbelievably) honest Outlaws looking to just get by. There are those who are seeking to gain wealth and fortune and build up their treasure piles in secret caves, away from the modern world. While most Outlaws are independent, when working together, they make a formidable force. As undesirables and unwanteds, they know how to survive, arguably, better than any other faction in Roawia. They make excellent trackers due to their awareness. Their faction sports some of the most skilled thieves and masters of assassins and stealth. While they are not the most skilled of fighters and warriors, they believe in "strength and number." Outlaws often seek to overwhelm their opponents with sheer volume of crude, nasty weapons. There are large amounts of orcs, trolls, and goblins among their numbers. In most fair fights, an Outlaw won't win. It is for precisely this reason, they won't give you a fair fight. They will cheat, steal, lie, and bully to get their way. It is the only thing they have known. They harness their rage and passion for war to deal tremendous damage. And of course, many Outlaws were once exiled for their involvement in the forbidden magics. As a result, there are many who practice magic, wild and unchecked, in the darker parts of the world. Below you will see an example of one such Outlaw's treasure horde, along with an Outlaw lord proudly displaying his banner of war. You will also notice the dark Outlaw lord in his secret dwelling, embracing the magics that once had him exiled. These are all reflective of the unique culture the Outlaws embrace. Finally, notice the sly wolf looking to make a pretty coin on advertising all the "good things" you can do in the badlands. Faction Overseer Schmidt! - Lord Silas Faction Liaison Zach B - Boethius the Exiled '''All for one! One for All! Every man for himself!'''=